


Saturday

by geetrick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basically, Clusterfuck, Gee and Frank are supposed to be dating but, M/M, Oops?, also Pete likes Patrick and Mikey likes Pete and Patrick is oblivious to all of this, i need sleep and i hate the ending, that isn't working and Gerard likes Patrick and Frank likes Jamia, that's a good way to describe this, the morning after, uh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geetrick/pseuds/geetrick
Summary: Gerard didn't know what he expected to happen the day after he confessed his feelings for Patrick, but this certainly wasn't it.(Inspired by a short story I wrote on Tumblr.)





	Saturday

This was a mistake, Gerard thought to himself. What the hell had he been thinking? No, that was the problem, he hadn't been thinking. He never thought. Especially when it came to Patrick.

When he first befriended Patrick, back in the summer, Mikey told him Pete had a thing for him. He had told him not to mess with the crazy, lopsided love triangle the three of them had been involved in for the past year, even if it meant that Mikey would have to watch Pete run off into the sunset with Patrick.

But, Gerard couldn't help himself. He couldn't help but take an interest in Patrick, and the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw him, the way they could talk forever. Patrick was just, well, everything Gerard could ever hope for. He as sure as hell knew that his own (ex?) boyfriend, Frank, wasn't interested in him anymore, the lack of notice he took to anything Gerard did made that very clear. And now, here he was, lying in bed with Patrick, who was curled into a tight little ball right next to him, still fast asleep.

I could make a run for it, Gerard thought. I could just go home and we could pretend this never happened. Frank would be none the wiser, Pete wouldn't ever know...

"Patrick!" Shit. There was Pete, banging on the door, and he probably wasn't going to leave until he got an answer. Gerard swallowed the lump that was building in his throat. He could always climb out the window...

"Hey, Gerard." Gerard almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that Patrick was awake, smiling up at him rather sheepishly. His heart stopped beating and sank to the pit of his stomach. There was no turning back now.

He tried to force a smile, "Hey, Patrick."

Pete kept rapping at the door like a puppy left in the rain, "Are you awake yet?! It's noon!"

"Go away, Pete!" Patrick yelled. "I'll be out there in a minute!"

"Hurry up!" Gerard's heart beat in tune to Pete's footsteps retreating into the kitchen. Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I guess we're gonna have to deal with that a lot more now, huh?" he said as he slid out of the bed, leaving Gerard tucked securely under the covers. "Are you gonna stay there all day?"

Gerard got out of bed rather slowly, staring at Patrick as he got dressed back into the clothes he had worn last night. He didn't seem to regret anything, which relaxed Gerard a bit. And yet, something still felt off. Maybe it was just the fact that he never thought this would happen, that he'd never imagined Patrick having any feelings toward him, much less returning them.

"Are you staring at me for a reason?"  
Patrick was grinning at him through a heavy blush, but Gerard was sure his was much deeper. He walked over to Gerard and kissed him, caressing the side of his face with his hand. When he pulled away, he smiled again, still slightly red in the face.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Patrick definitely wasn't regretting last night, then. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, Gerard thought, after all, he was there.

Gerard quickly changed his mind when Patrick took his hand and led him out into the kitchen. Shit. What's Pete gonna think about this...?

"Morning, sunshine!" Pete grinned as they walked up to the kitchen counter. "Want some coffee-?"

He choked on the last word as he looked up to see Patrick tugging Gerard by the hand. Pete swallowed, the color draining from his face.

"Hey, Gerard," he said weakly. He cleared his throat, which sounded really dry for someone who had just drank two full cups of coffee, "I thought you went home."

"Nope." Patrick beamed as he took a seat at the counter, "He spent the night with me."

Gerard took a seat next to him, awkwardly looking up at Pete, who's face was a strange blend of surprise and devastation. Patrick seemed blissfully unaware of the tension in the room. As much as Gerard liked him, he had to admit that, for better or for worse, Patrick was one of the most oblivious people on the planet.

"Joe and Andy asked me to help them set up the table they bought," he told Pete, who was silently placing a cup of coffee in front of him. Gerard noticed that he didn't make him one, probably on purpose. "Do you wanna join us?"

Pete shook his head, finishing the last of his third coffee in one gulp, "I think I'm gonna go see Mikey. He said he needed help with...stuff."

Patrick turned to Gerard, grabbing the hand he had on the table and squeezing it, "What about you?"

"Uh." Gerard considered the mess that would probably be Joe and Andy trying to assemble furniture, starting with Joe refusing to read the instructions and ending with Andy dropping a hammer on his foot and breaking his toe.

"Good call," Patrick said, as if having read Gerard's mind. At least he wasn't too oblivious when it came to him. 

Everything had become so tense Gerard thought that the gravity in the room had doubled. His palms were sweating waterfalls. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to be the first person to admit to how awkward everything was, but he knew he'd have to leave as soon as Patrick did if he wanted to avoid being alone with Pete. Patrick was casually messing with Gerard's fingers as he sipped at his coffee, in no clear hurry to go help his friends. Pete didn't show any signs of moving either, but it was his apartment, and he wasn't his roommate's unexpected guest, who'd probably just lost one of his friends.

Gerard sighed. It was going to be one long Saturday...

-

Gerard kept drifting back to the events of Friday night. It all seemed so long ago, yet it was so vivid. Gerard, Patrick, and Pete had been sitting on Patrick and Pete's couch, watching a string of movies that whatever channel they were watching kept playing. The movies weren't that great, but Gerard still enjoyed being with Patrick, even if Pete was right next to them and sitting awfully close.

At one point, during the middle of the third or so movie, Pete stood up, yawned, and said "I think I'm going to bed now. Goodnight," and stalked out of the room.

"Goodnight," they both called back to him at the same time. They watched the movie in silence for a few minutes, before Gerard noticed Patrick sliding closer to him.

"I don't think I really like this one," he said. He was practically sitting on top of Gerard, as he pretended that it wasn't making his heart rate double.

"Same here," Gerard said, squirming in his seat and trying to cover up the growing strain he was feeling between his legs as casually as he could. "I've never really enjoyed romance."

"Why?" Patrick asked, moving even closer. Gerard was convinced that he was doing this to him to purpose. "Do you prefer the real thing?"

Gerard was sure that, if how close they already were wasn't making him blush, he was certainly doing it now. He thanked the night that the room was dark enough that he hopefully couldn't see.

"Well, I haven't really been in the real thing recently," he confessed.

Patrick looked confused, "What about Frank? I thought you guys were...you know..."

Gerard shook his head, "No. He's barely around anymore. Honestly...I don't think he cares..."

"Oh." He looked down at his lap, but he didn't seem very disappointed. He seemed more relieved, if anything. 

Gerard knew that he was definitely somehow even closer now, he could see all the small freckles on Patrick's nose, and how pretty his eyes looked in the flickering light of the TV screen, and just how chapped his lips were. He always tried to avoid thinking about how beautiful Patrick was, and even when he was lying in bed or taking a shower and nobody was around to hear his thoughts, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

Patrick reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Gerard's face, his fingers lingering for far longer than they needed to.

"Can I try something?" Patrick whispered. Gerard nodded, and, next thing he knew, Patrick's lips were on his.

Gerard didn't resist at all, he simply melted into it, smiling a little. So this is how it feels, he thought. It was so much better than he had imagined, so much better...

Gerard whimpered as Patrick pulled away, sooner than he had wanted, muttering something along the lines of an apology. He started to turn away, probably to leave and go to bed, but Gerard grabbed him and kissed him again. He slipped his hand down to Gerard's neck, and the other rested on his hip. He weaved his fingers into Patrick's hair.

 

"Wait, you want this?" Patrick asked, confused. Gerard nodded.

"Yeah. A lot." Gerard kissed him again, shifting himself so that he was sitting on his knees, facing him. Patrick pushed him back into the couch.

He could feel his head spinning, as Patrick climbed on top of him and kissed him harder. He could definitely get used to this.

-

Frank wasn't there when he got back to their apartment. The two of them lived a couple doors down from Patrick and Pete. Gerard wasn't very surprised. Frank had barely been around for the past four and a half months. He couldn't even remember the last time they had gone out together, or even had a meaningful conversation.

Gerard just sat on the couch, trying and failing to draw a picture in his sketchbook, while waiting for Frank to return. He could only take twenty minutes of the intense silence before it got to be too much to bare.

If Frank was anywhere, where would he be? Gerard didn't know why he was asking himself that, it wasn't like Frank had that many friends. Gerard just wanted to pretend that he didn't know the identity of the only person Frank would spend his Saturday with.

"Gerard!" Jamia said in surprise when she opened her door to find him standing in the threshold. "What are you doing here?"

"Not much. I was just wondering if Frank was here."

"He is," she said, turning toward the apartment. "Frank, I think Gerard's here to see you- Yeah, I don't know what you're doing with your hands. You can stop waving them around like that."

Gerard looked around her to find Frank making a frantic slashing motion across his throat. He froze when he saw Gerard staring at him.

"Hey, Gerard," he said weakly. Trying to avoid confrontation about what he had been doing, he added, "Same outfit as yesterday, huh?"

"Same with you," Gerard deadpanned. Frank didn't respond.

Jamia, sensing that the two of them needed to talk, shoved an unwilling Frank into the hall with Gerard and shut the door. They stood in an overbearing silence before Frank finally said, quietly, "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"What do you want me to say, Frank?" Gerard asked, frustrated and slightly puzzled.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Get mad, yell at me."

"Why?"

"Because I've been a horrible person? Because I'm flaky and I've been cheating on you? Isn't that why you're here?"

"What?!" Gerard exclaimed. "No, that's not why I'm here?! I'm here because..." he paused, taking a deep breath, "because I've been doing the same thing."

"Oh." Frank didn't sound incredibly disappointed. "How long?"

"Well, only last night, but-"

"Only last night?!" Frank almost screamed. "Gerard, I've been flaking out on you for five months now! And I've been cheating on you for the past four! And you're telling me that you feel bad about one night you spent with someone who I'm gonna assume was Patrick?!" Noticing the shock in Gerard's face, Frank continued, "Don't act like you haven't had a thing for Patrick since you met him last summer! I know you secretly wanted to be with him for God knows how long! You've known that I've been being an asshole for the past few months! You know he wanted to be with you more than I did!"

Frank's last sentence cut like a knife. Gerard had the suspicion that Frank had been cheating, but knowing for sure hurt more than expected.

"Okay then," Gerard whispered, a couple tears pricking at his eyes, but Frank wasn't finished.

"No, it's not 'okay'! Get mad at me, scream at me!"

Gerard could feel his patience snapping like a twig and dissolving in the frustration building in his throat, "Do you want me to yell at you, Frank?!"

"Yes! God dammit, Gerard! Don't just stand there!"

"Fine!" Gerard almost spat, careful not to shout and give Frank what he wanted. He shoved past him and stalked off down the hall, fuming. If he wasn't done with Frank before, he certainly was now.

-

If he was asked, Gerard would say he didn't remember how exactly Friday night went, he would say it was all just a blur. The thing was, it wasn't a blur. Gerard could remember it as if it was still happening.

Truth be told, he didn't want to admit how quickly he'd let things escalate. He didn't want to say that he barely thought about Frank all night and that he was so willing to ignore the fact that Pete, the guy who'd been pining after Patrick since before Gerard had met him, was fast asleep in the next room.

"Do you have condoms?" Gerard asked Patrick, who was pinning him against the mattress so hard he could barely move. He struggled to fight back a groan as Patrick bit at a patch of skin on his neck.

"Yeah." He pushed Gerard's shirt away from his shoulder and starting sucking at his collarbone. "It's in the nightstand."

Gerard twisted his arm out of Patrick's grasp and groped at the drawer a foot away. He grabbed the first thing his hand touched, praying it was a condom, and handed it to Patrick.

"Why is it blue?" Gerard asked, struggling to pull his shirt over his head. When he was halfway there, Patrick yanked it off the rest of the way.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Pete bought them for me, they're blueberry flavored."

Gerard rolled his eyes as Patrick fumbled with his jeans. Of course it was Pete that would buy something weird like that, and of course he would get them for Patrick. He could practically feel himself going green with envy and the fact Pete probably was hoping Patrick would use them with him.

"Are you okay?" Patrick was staring down at Gerard, lying half-dressed in front of him. Gerard felt weird about being jealous of Pete, it wasn't like Pete was the one who's kissed Patrick more times in the past ten minutes than his own mom did in his entire life.

Maybe it was guilt, knowing that Pete would be heartbroken when he found out about this in the morning. At least Mikey can have him now, he thought, grabbing at Patrick's shirt collar and pulling him into another heated kiss.

He didn't think about Pete or Frank for the rest of the night.

-

Gerard's only problem besides Frank was that he couldn't forget about Pete forever. Pete was still a human being, he still had feelings, regardless of if they conflicted heavily with Gerard's.

Mikey lived in an apartment even further down the hall, with his friend from school, Kristin. The lights in front if it were always broken, flickering like those in a horror movie. A shiver ran down Gerard's spine as he knocked on the door.

Mikey opened it, and Gerard immediately noticed the heavy bags under his eyes. He obviously worked late last night, and he obviously didn't catch up on much sleep this morning. He looked like he was pissed at Gerard, and he briefly wondered if he had done something to him, before he remembered why he was there.

"I need to talk to Pete."

Mikey continued to give him the same exhausted glare, digging his eyes right into Gerard's skull. "He's in the bathroom right now," he said, refusing to elaborate further. Gerard sighed.

"Look, Mikey," he said, "I know I fucked up, but I still need to talk to him."

"I know, Gerard. It's just..." Mikey looked up at the ceiling for answers. When the broken light yielded none, he looked back to his brother, "He didn't think this was going to happen. He's just in shock right now."

Gerard stood still, stiff in a guilty silence. He was quite sure why he felt guilty, Patrick never said he wanted to be with Pete. And, yet, he still felt like he was being a dick.

"He always knew Patrick had a thing for you, he just never thought you'd return it," Mikey continued. Gerard's head snapped up.

"Really?"

At that moment, a very glum-looking Pete walked out of the bathroom. It took him a few seconds to notice Gerard standing on the doorstep, trying and failing to apologize with his eyes.

"Hey, Gerard," he said in the same monotone voice someone would use when describing a summer weekend of bad weather.

Gerard stood in deafening silence, just then realizing he didn't know what to say. Hi, I'm sorry that I slept with the guy you considered to be the love of your life and that I plan on doing it again?

Mikey stepped away from the door, allowing his brother to walk inside and take a seat on the couch next to Pete. The silence only grew from there, and the three friends found themselves looking amongst each other, begging someone else to speak.

"Don't even bother saying you're sorry," Pete said, finally breaking the tension brought on by the overwhelming silence.

"What do you mean? Pete, I am-"

"No, you're not!" Pete snapped. Gerard could tell he had been wanting to take his frustration out on someone all afternoon. He'd just been nice enough not to do it to Mikey.

"Pete, I think you could calm down-"

"Stay out of this!" Gerard knew he was really pissed now. Pete never interrupted Mikey, not even during his hour-long rant about ghosts. "If he was actually sorry, he wouldn't have done it at all!"

Mikey retreated into the background as Pete turned to Gerard, "I don't need you to apologize to me."

Gerard swallowed the knot in his throat, "I know. It's just, I know you liked him, and I feel like a jerk now."

"It's fine," Pete said. "It wasn't your fault. Patrick has a right to be happy and, if that means I get screwed," he threw his hands in the air.

Gerard sighed, "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. He's sort of my best friend."

They faded into silence again. Mikey walked back into reality and sat next to Pete.

"You don't want to talk to me right now, do you?" Gerard asked.

"No, not really," Pete responded. "Are you going back to your place tonight, or mine?"

Gerard thought briefly to himself. He couldn't go back to Patrick's, that just seemed tacky, to kick Pete out of his own home. Yet, he didn't want to face Frank again, at least not for another two months, while he tried to move out.

"Yours," Gerard said quietly. All he really wanted was to see Patrick again, just so he could act like he'd gotten everything he wanted without having to pay for it.

Pete nodded, "Okay then. See you later?"

"Yeah," Gerard told him, not looking forward to when that would be.

-

Gerard spent the rest of the day in Patrick's apartment, avoiding Pete, and Frank, and anyone else he thought he'd piss off.

When the clock on the wall chimed in at five, rain started to sprinkle down from the sky, peppering the glass generously. On the sidewalks below, passers-by opened colorful umbrellas. He barely heard the front door open and close behind him.

"Hey, Gerard." He instantly smiled when Patrick walked in the apartment. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Gerard at the window. He took his hand in his own and stared out the window with him.

"I didn't have anything else to do," Gerard lied. Only five hours had passed since he'd waken up, and all he wanted to do was to go back to bed and never get out. Patrick seemed to sense this, because he snuggled up against Gerard's side and started playing with his fingers.

"I went to get us Panda Express earlier," he said. "I walked in, saw my ex girlfriend working behind the counter, and ran out."

Gerard laughed, pulling Patrick closer to him, "Did she see you?"

"I hope not. I accidentally killed her goldfish, so I don't think she ever wanted to see me again."

The two of them settled into silence, and, for the first time that day, it was comfortable. Gerard could sit there forever, looking out at the pouring rain and cuddling someone he knew cared about him to his side.

"Are you staying again tonight?" Patrick asked him.

"I don't see why not."

Patrick grinned to himself, "Great. Do you want me to make you dinner?"

"I thought Pete said you didn't have anything in the fridge last night?"

"We have three-day old pizza...I think."

Gerard laughed, "Sounds absolutely amazing."

Gerard couldn't help but smile at Patrick over dinner, as everything he kept rambling on and on about shoved all of his worries about Frank, and Pete, and Mikey out the window. Maybe this Saturday didn't start out the best, but everything could still end nicely.


End file.
